La chasse est ouverte
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Granger, je suis un vampire. Et je te veux. Tu m'appartiens déjà, mais tu ne le sais pas encore... OS.


Le liquide sombre aux reflets métalliques coulait tel un nectar maudit et béni à la fois. Maudit pour tout autre, béni pour lui et ses semblables...l'essence de l'existence était siphonné par une bouche avide, une langue délicate, une gorge affamée, assoiffée. Le geste était à la fois d'une rare violence et d'une délicatesse extrême. Érotique, sans nul doute, et passionné, certes. Mais il y avait meilleur qu'elle. Que cette proie.

Le vampire quitta sa source de nourriture sans regrets et se lécha les lèvres pour recueillir la moindre gouttelette de sang. Il posa ensuite un regard carnassier sur la jeune femme nue allongée sous lui et baissa la tête pour lécher les deux petits trous, presque invisibles, pour les reboucher et ramener sa victime du jour à elle...

La jeune brune, d'une beauté nordique, papillonna des yeux et le vampire lui offrit un sourire narquois ainsi qu'un regard lubrique, alors que le sang pris sur elle pulsait déjà dans son corps entier, l'animant d'une érection solide, l'emplissant d'une mêlée de sentiments contraires et étranges...passant de l'envie de brusquer sa conquête du soir à celle de la tuer, carrément, sans oublier la phase où elle prenait le pied de sa vie, pauvre humaine, et lui...avait simplement un orgasme. Vive les joies du sang. Vive le vampirisme.

Il se releva, son affaire faite, et sans un regard pour la jeune femme aux joues roses, étalée sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel, les yeux mi-clos et l'air béat, il se rhabilla, sans un mot. Lorsqu'il posa une main sur la poignée de la porte, une voix douce l'interpella :

-D...Drago ? Je...tu ne restes pas ?

Il se retourna vers elle et offrit à son visage décomposé un sourire moqueur.

-Non, désolé. Tu n'as pas assez d'_arguments_ pour ça. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Toutes pareilles, à essayer de le retenir. Elle n'était qu'un visage, qu'un corps parmi des centaines d'autres...pourquoi l'aurait-il remarqué ? Qu'avait-elle à lui offrir pour qu'il lui donne tout ce qu'il possède ? À savoir l'éternité ? Rien. Ce n'était qu'une fille facile, une belle récupérée dans l'un de ces bars de nuit dont il avait fait son terrain de chasse.

Une pauvre idiote, tout juste bonne à lui donner son corps pour quelques heures, et son sang inconsciemment. Elle le regretterait, pour sûr : quel humain peut se prétendre arriver à la cheville d'un vampire ? Surtout d'un vampire de son allure et de sa classe. Seules les femmes mortelles pouvaient satisfaire un vampire mâle, si celui-ci n'avait pas la chance de posséder une femelle de son espèce. Et encore, les filles faciles comme celle-ci...très peu mais dans un bar de nuit à deux heures du matin, combien de petites pucelles pouvait-il trouver ?

Les vierges. Elles arrivaient juste derrière les vampires femelles en la matière. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il avait la chance d'en débusquer une, cela aboutissait toujours par la mort de la jeune fille...il ne se contrôlait plus devant l'odeur, le goût, le toucher d'une vierge. Cette fille, dans ce lit, pouvait s'estimer chanceuse...

-Bonne nuit, Mary, conclut-il en tournant des talons pour franchir le seuil.

Elle resta un moment raide, indignée, avant de saisir la lampe de chevet et l'envoyer se briser de toutes ses forces contre la porte close en hurlant :

-Je ne m'appelle pas Mary, enfoiré !

Déjà à deux couloirs de là, le jeune vampire entendit pourtant et étouffa un ricanement cynique. Que c'était bon de pouvoir développer ses sens à souhait. Il referma son ouïe à la fureur de sa proie du soir et quitta l'hôtel, s'engouffrant dans la noirceur de la nuit. Il ne sentait plus ni le chaud, ni le froid, alors le vent glacial de décembre, il s'en moquait bien. En un instant, il transplana.

.

Hermione Granger était en retard. Or, s'il y avait bien quelque chose que la jeune femme n'aimait pas, c'était être en retard. Elle traversa le Chemin de Traverse toute à ses pensées, un lourd dossier ministériel sous le bras. Il y avait peu de foule il était tard le soir- près de 21 heures, en fait. Maudissant le jour où elle s'était levée en décidant d'un seul coup de devenir Auror, elle pressa davantage le pas, drapée dans une cape noire qui soulevait la neige à chaque pas. Elle avait déjà une heure de retard sur son rendez-vous. Enton allait la tuer.

Quoique. Lui aussi travaillait au Ministère, au Département de la Justice Magique, et savait ce qu'étaient les longues soirées. Hermione ne sortait plus beaucoup depuis sa rupture avec Ron, deux ans auparavant. C'était lui qui avait mis un terme à leur liaison et il y avait de quoi ! Vierge alors qu'on a passé un an au bras d'un seul et même homme, n'importe qui deviendrait fou, non ? N'importe quel homme, du moins.

Elle accéléra encore, ses pieds soulevant des volutes de neige derrière elle.

.

Il était sorti de l'Allée des Embrumes aussi discrètement qu'une ombre. Il y avait été pour boire un coup dans son bar préféré, Au Moustique Vénéneux. Un verre de sang sur lit de glace pilée. Il avait salué deux ou trois connaissances dans le bar vampirique, rien à voir avec les orgies que le patron organisait parfois. Soirée calme, pas à dire. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, n'ayant aucune envie de chasser ce soir.

Quand cela lui parvint sur la brise nocturne.

Cette odeur.

Sucrée, salée, délicieusement précieuse.

Une vierge.

Tous ses sens en émoi, il se glissa habilement derrière un renfoncement, la devanture d'une boutique, et se laissa confondre parfaitement dans les ténèbres. Son excitation monta rapidement. Les vampires étaient bien connus pour être de grands calmes, ayant une parfaite maîtrise d'eux-mêmes, mais les plus âgés d'entre eux résistaient mal à l'odeur d'une vierge. Et lui n'était vampire que depuis peu. Six mois, en réalité.

Il la regarda se rapprocher. Vêtue dans une élégante cape noire, les cheveux, bouclés apparemment, cachés sous un capuchon, un lourd dossier sous le bras. Il huma de nouveau l'odeur délicate, s'en enivrant, mais se heurta néanmoins à une certitude perplexe et confuse :_ il la connaissait_.

Il connaissait cette odeur. Oh, pas celle de son sang, non. Mais son parfum, lui...un mélange de lys...et de jasmin...et...d'où la connaissait-il ? Il n'en savait rien mais en était intimement convaincu. Puis haussa les épaules, désabusé. Des millions de filles devaient porter ce parfum dans le monde. Et pourtant...

Peu importe. C'était l'odeur de sang la plus exquise qu'il ait jamais perçu. Il avait hâte de découvrir son inconnue pas si inconnue.

Elle se rapprocha assez près pour qu'il vérifie sa théorie. Se concentrant, il fit agrandir sa vue sur son visage pâle et pincé par le froid, joues légèrement rosies. Et là. Le choc.

Il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais laissé filer une proie quelle qu'elle soit. Mais il hésitait tout de même. C'était tout de même _elle_...il trouva perplexe que la meilleure arôme du monde émane d'elle. Mais bon, que savait-il d'elle, finalement ? Tous ses préjugés sur la supériorité du sang s'étaient envolées le jour de sa transformation, comme un fleuve coulant dans sa gorge ensanglantée. Puis il se décida.

La chasse en vaudrait la récompense, pour sûr. Elle n'était pas une de ces innombrables petites pimbêches qui lui sautaient dessus. Malgré son charme, elle tenterait de résister. Tenterait seulement, puisque évidemment, à la fin...il gagnait toujours. Mais le défi l'excitait. Cela, et son odeur. Aussi esquissa-t-il un sourire mesquin, se prépara, et sortit de sa cachette juste devant la jeune fille, lui barrant la route. Elle lâcha un petit cri et manqua faire tomber son dossier épais. Il eut un rictus et elle leva les yeux sur lui, restant apparemment foudroyée de sa découverte.

-Drago Malefoy ?

-Hermione Granger, répliqua-t-il avec amusement, les yeux luisant en prévision de ce qui allait suivre.

Il se délectait de la situation. Ils étaient seuls, par une nuit d'hiver glaciale, proches de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il se savait de toute façon en situation de force car, même en ayant choisi de jouer avec elle, au lieu de la ramener directement dans son lit, il était le prédateur. Elle, sa proie. Et si elle ignorait sa condition vampirique, elle n'ignorait pas qu'il avait été Mangemort, et dangereux : un ennemi en somme.

Il eut un sourire moqueur en percevant la tension qui émanait de son petit corps frêle, que lui, dans sa toute-puissante force, aurait pu briser comme une allumette...ses yeux chocolat balayaient les alentours avec appréhension mais elle rétorqua avec tout le courage qui lui était commun en relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Voilà, c'était ce qu'il aimait chez elle : sa capacité à tenir tête aux inopportuns et aux vilains méchants. Lucifer en personne ne l'aurait pas faite flancher. C'est pourquoi lui, Drago Malefoy, allait se faire un plaisir de la corrompre, de la pervertir...de la dominer. Elle allait être drôle à séduire, mais le résultat, il le savait, dépasserait largement ses efforts. Elle lui tomberait dans le bec comme un oisillon du nid, et, sachant qu'il était pourtant le loup, se plierait devant lui pour le supplier de la faire sienne...

-Que me vaut ce déplaisir, Malefoy ? Je te croyais mort, cracha-t-elle.

-Mort, mais visiblement pas enterré, avoua Drago.

Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre évidemment, mais c'était un véritable aveu. Elle plissa les yeux et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en un geste à la fois adorable et sensuel.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en prison, alors ? Avec les tiens...

-Je leur ai filé entre les doigts, répondit-il. Ils peuvent courir avant de m'attraper...

-Ah ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu là, en pleine artère marchande sorcière ? À me parler en plus, à moi, parmi tous ?

-Tu poses vraiment trop de questions pour ton propre bien, Granger, dit-il d'une voix traînante en écartant la question d'un geste de la main.

En un rien de temps, elle avait dégainé sa baguette qui était à présent pointé sur la poitrine de son ennemi. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait de sacrés réflexes pour une humaine. Restants de la guerre sans doute.

-C'est une menace ?

-Oh non, Granger, lâcha-t-il avec un petit sourire énigmatique. Je ne te veux pas de mal, au contraire. Bien au contraire.

Il s'approcha d'un pas et malgré elle, elle se sentait happée par l'intensité de son regard acier. Merlin, qu'il était beau. Mais cela, même sous la torture, elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

-Je ne te veux que du bien, Granger, souffla-t-il.

Cette phrase sembla la tirer de sa léthargie.

-Stupéfix, murmura-t-elle.

Le jet rouge atteignit le blond en pleine poitrine. Néanmoins, à la surprise de la jeune femme, il ricocha vers elle. Avec un petit cri, elle esquiva le rayon tandis qu'il éclatait d'un rire ouvertement moqueur, se repaissant de sa désarroi et du semblant de peur qui luisait dans ses yeux sombres, grands ouverts. À présent, le dossier du Ministère était par terre, dans la neige, mais personne n'y fit attention, surtout pas Drago qui, d'un seul coup, bondit.

Il fondit sur elle en un mouvement si rapide que ses yeux de pauvre mortelle ne purent rien déceler et l'instant d'après, elle se retrouvait dans l'enfoncement où il l'avait attendue, le dos grattant contre la pierre rugueuse de la devanture du magasin, une main de son adversaire sur sa gorge. Il ne semblait pas exercer la moindre pression sur elle et pourtant, sans lui être douloureuse, la poigne l'enserrait, l'empêchant de bouger.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, à présent ouvertement apeuré, et se lécha instinctivement la commissure des lèvres alors qu'une vague de stress se dégageant du corps de la jeune femme apportait à ses narines une nouvelle bouffée de son odeur de petite pucelle...un vrai aphrodisiaque, putain. Il l'occulta cependant rapidement pour revenir au moment présent.

-Granger, je te pensais plus intelligente. Je dois même avouer que tu me déçois, susurra-t-il.

Ils étaient si proches qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle caresser ses lèvres. Contact qui lui créait des frissons par ailleurs. Sans qu'elle se l'explique, elle se sentit irrémédiablement attirée vers lui, avant de se gifler mentalement. Il eut un petit rire satisfait, comme s'il avait parfaitement suivi le cours de ses pensées. Ce qui était sans doute le cas, se rendit-elle compte non sans effroi.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Ah, elle avait tout de même trouvé la force de répondre. Brave petite lionne. Sa lionne.

-Je t'avais oubliée, Granger, tu sais ? Mais ce soir, tu es réapparu dans ma vie, murmura-t-il en approchant ses lèvres de son oreille. Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire cela si tu comptais t'en sortir indemne.

Elle gémit imperceptiblement, mais ses sens aiguisés le perçurent tout à fait, eux. Il sourit en fermant les yeux et s'éloigna un peu d'elle, sans la lâcher, le temps de maîtriser le désir qui pulsait dans un début d'érection, dans ses dents, ses belles canines qui commençaient à pointer sous ses lèvres, et ses yeux qui s'assombrissaient rapidement...revenu à lui, quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux et posa sur elle son familier et pénétrant regard acier.

-Tu fais mon bonheur petite Granger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle était parvenue à maîtriser sa voix mais il n'était pas dupe. Il lui sourit de nouveau, d'un air carnassier.

-Toi.

Elle manqua s'étouffer.

-Pardon, Malefoy...Moi ?

Il hocha lentement la tête en guise de réponse, sans la quitter des yeux.

-Tu es devenu fou, souffla-t-elle, estomaquée.

-Oh que non. Il était au contraire grand temps que j'ouvre les yeux, reprit-il avec un clin d'œil, toutes ces années à te voir, à t'insulter, sans me rendre compte de ce que je perdais...

-Malefoy ! J'ai toujours su que tu étais un grand malade, mais là, tu dépasses les bornes !

Il retint son souffle. Ce qu'elle pouvait être belle et sexy quand elle s'énervait !

-Laisse-moi partir, maintenant !

Au grand étonnement de la jeune femme, il la lâcha aussitôt. Elle le fixa avec hargne, tandis qu'il esquissait un sourire en coin typique...et craquant.

-Pars si tu veux, ma belle. Où pourrais-tu te cacher de moi ? Où m'échapper ? Je vais te traquer comme une biche, et tu seras constamment aux abois pour que le vilain Drago ne vienne pas bousculer l'honneur de la petite demoiselle...

Il se pencha vers elle et rajouta, comme une confidence :

-Mais quand tu céderas, et tu le feras, je te jure que tu en redemanderas...

Il s'éloigna, mains dans les poches, et lança une dernière pique par-dessus son épaule avant de disparaître dans la nuit :

-La chasse est ouverte !

Elle demeura un moment pantelante, essoufflée sans raison, des sentiments contradictoires l'assaillant, puis se reprit enfin. Elle épousseta machinalement sa tenue, ramassa son dossier enneigé et s'éloigna à petits pas, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de regarder dans tous les sens, surtout derrière elle. Rien du tout. Si elle ne tenait pas le dossier désormais détrempé sous son bras, elle aurait pu rêver ce qui venait de se dérouler.

Drago, lui, s'amusait de sa méfiance. Il savait qu'une fille aussi bornée et intelligente que celle-là ne passerait pas l'aube sans avoir découvert son petit secret, sa nature. Aussi, il la suivait en déployant toute la grâce et la discrétion propres aux vampires, juste pour voir où elle vivait.

Il la vit rentrer dans un bâtiment peu voyant, l'air très correct. Toujours à sa suite, il la vit monter au deuxième étage, sortir un jeu de clés, en introduire une dans une serrure de porte et, enfin, il se décida à la laisser tranquille. En attendant, il devait manger, et surtout évacuer la frustration qu'il accumulait depuis sa rencontre avec la belle brune. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'éclipser dans l'escalier, il entendit des bruits de pas, et se cacha dans un coin d'ombre, dents à l'affût au cas où.

Sitôt arrivée dans son appartement, jambes flageolantes de peur, Hermione se laissa choir sur le canapé de son salon. En proie à d'intenses réflexions dont la moindre n'était pas le trouble inexplicable qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Malefoy s'était emparée d'elle pour la plaquer violemment contre le mur, elle s'interrompit en entendant des coups à la porte. Elle tint sa baguette devant elle, méfiante, et alla voir.

Drago vit rouge en voyant l'homme s'arrêter devant la porte de sa proie. Jeune, brun, l'air d'être plutôt à l'aise financièrement, il arborait un air sage démenti par le vif et le brillant de ses yeux onyx. Drago se pourlécha les babines. Il n'aimait pas avoir de rivaux. Il reconnaissait le rival rien qu'en voyant l'immense et magnifique bouquet de roses rouges serré nerveusement entre les doigts de l'inconnu.

Le jeune vampire eut un sourire carnassier en voyant l'air méfiant qu'arborait Granger en ouvrant sa porte, baguette tendue devant elle. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant le jeune homme. Et rougit aussitôt en reconnaissant son visiteur, ce que Drago apprécia nettement moins.

-Oh, Enton, c'est toi, marmonna-t-elle.

-Oui, hésita-t-il. Tu...tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être ?

-Quoi ? s'indigna-t-elle. Non !

Il lui sourit avec tendresse, nerveux, et dit, toujours hésitant et en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour se calmer,

-Je...euh...enfin...nous avions rendez-vous ce soir mais...tu étais en retard alors, j'ai du partir en urgence assurer un dossier de placement d'enfant en plein milieu et je ne savais pas si tu étais rentrée, alors...je me suis permis de...de rentrer dans l'immeuble...tu...tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ?

Elle lui sourit avec douceur.

-Non Enton. Tu es ici chez toi.

-Merci, sourit-il en rosissant. Tiens...des fleurs.

-Elles sont magnifiques, assura la jeune femme. Mais...pour le rendez-vous...pas ce soir Enton, je suis désolée je suis vraiment fatiguée. J'ai passé la journée à traquer un duo de loups-garous assez véloces en Transylvanie, et j'ai eu de la paperasse. Je viens donc uniquement de rentrer.

-Ce n'est pas grave, promit Enton avec néanmoins une moue contrite. Tu aimes vraiment ton métier d'Auror. Je te comprends. Dans ce cas...que dirais-tu de demain soir ?

-Parfait, dit-elle, et je te promets de me libérer cette fois.

-Bien. Je viendrai te chercher ici à 20 heures alors.

-Eh ! Où tu m'emmènes ?

-Fais-toi belle, répondit-il simplement avant de rajouter très pince-sans-rire, bien que tu n'en aies pas besoin.

Elle éclata de rire et l'enlaça brièvement avant de l'effleurer au coin des lèvres et s'en détourner aussitôt, rose.

-A demain alors, Enton.

-A demain Hermione.

Ils se sourirent et le jeune brun s'éloigna alors qu'elle refermait la porte. En entendant le cliquetis produit, ledit Enton s'arrêta net, et toute mimique d'amoureux transi quitta alors son joli minois. L'air fier, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et la langue sur les dents, le regard dur.

-Toi, ma beauté, tu me manges dans la main, souffla-t-il pour lui-même. Bientôt, je te grimperai comme jamais ton bouffon de Weasley n'a su le faire. Ça fait du plus bel effet d'avoir sauté une héroïne de guerre.

Et il s'éloigna pour de bon.

Drago était abasourdi. Le brun était tellement convaincant dans son rôle de petit chéri timide et niais que lui-même s'était laissé avoir à un point qu'il avait estimé ne pas avoir, même, à affronter le rival. Son regard se noircit sous la colère et, pas plus bruyant qu'une ombre, il se mit à la poursuite d'Enton.

Hermione arrangea joliment les roses dans un vase et alla dans son cuisine se faire un sandwich rapide avant de passer dans la bibliothèque et de se saisir automatiquement d'un ouvrage. Drago Malefoy était sensé être mort, non ? Elle avait vu un homme se pencher par-dessus son cadavre lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, elle avait vu ledit cadavre. Elle en était certaine. Sans doute était-il alors simplement blessé, et la personne vérifiait son état.

Ou alors, songea-t-elle avec un frisson de dégoût, en train de le transformer en on-ne-sait-quel monstre. Elle ouvrit rapidement l'épais volume intitulé _Formes de vie autre que humaines, animales et végétales dans le monde magique_ et parcourut le sommaire vivement. Elle jeta un œil aux pages consacrées aux Inferi, mais Malefoy n'avait rien d'un cadavre, loin de là même. Elle regarda de même les veela, et les fantômes, et les vampires, et...STOP ! Hermione fit aussitôt marche arrière et tomba sur le chapitre. Elle lut la description.

_Vampire : défunt qui continue à exister sous une certaine forme en s'alimentant de sang ou de produits à base de sang à l'aide de crocs ou canines rétractables. Ces êtres peuvent être Hommes ou animaux. Le vampire se caractérise par une panoplie de pouvoirs impressionnants pour les sorciers, moindres chez les moldus._

_ Chez le sorcier, qui peut même suite à la transformation se servir de sa baguette, il est noté une grande force, une grande vitesse, une acuité des sens incroyable, une discrétion à toute épreuve. Les sortilèges ricocheront sur eux, et il serait ridicule pour quiconque de prétendre vaincre un vampire mains nues. Le seul moyen pour les détruire définitivement étant de leur planter un pieu d'argent dans le cœur...etc..._

C'était cela même ! Ainsi donc, Malefoy était devenu un vampire. Elle n'en revenait pas. Et pourquoi la trouvait-il à son goût d'un coup ? Elle le comprit rapidement car, après avoir survolé les passages relatant l'alimentation, la naissance et la mort du vampire, elle en arriva au paragraphe concernant les relations amoureuses.

_Le vampire peut tomber amoureux, de même que contracter une forte dépendance vis-à-vis de son/sa partenaire. Ces choix sont avant tout motivés par une parfaite synchronisation dans le couple, et donc, sont très rares puisque les vampires ne peuvent aimer que leur équivalent d'âme sœur. Néanmoins, le vampire reste un être doté d'une incroyable libido. Souvent, il prélève le sang sur ses conquêtes, nombreuses._

_ La morsure et le sexe sont deux actes qui vont souvent de pair et décuplent le plaisir des partenaires, quelle que soit leur nature et même s'ils ne sont pas amoureux. Une relation non-amoureuse avec un vampire mène à des souvenirs souvent inoubliables et provocateurs de rêves érotiques à long terme chez le/la partenaire. Si l'on interrompt en revanche une relation amoureuse, les deux amants séparés peuvent devenir fous. Le lien entre les deux, donc, demeure extrêmement puissant et reste à vie. Soit l'éternité souvent._

_Il existe plusieurs « rangs » de partenaires chez les vampires. La qualité du sang ingurgité et de l'acte sexuel dépend directement du degré d'amour ou d'attirance. D'abord, il y a les conquêtes, femmes ou hommes de nature humaine chez qui le vampire aura une relation sexuelle lui semblant d'ordre médiocre à bonne._

_ Ensuite, il y a les vierges, qui provoquent une excitation sans limite au vampire qui, dans sa folie libidineuse et sanglante, peut aller jusqu'à les tuer après ou durant l'acte. Souvent pompées de leur sang, parfois brisées par la violence de l'étreinte du vampire qui ne se maîtrise plus. _

_Enfin, le plus haut rang est occupé par les amoureuses, ou amoureux selon le cas. Il s'agit de vraies relations d'amour dans lesquelles les deux partenaires seront vampires, rendant ainsi leur relation proche de celle vampire-vierge, mais sans la mort qui s'en suit. Ces relations, comparables à des alliances, restent très rares puisque comme dit plus haut les amants ne pourront plus se quitter, et que beaucoup de vampires préfèrent une liberté sexuelle_.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Malefoy avait détecté sa virginité et venait pour la casser en deux ou la pomper jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son sang ! Elle n'avait pas réchappé à Voldemort, sa clique, et tous les criminels liés à son métier pour être assassinée en plein acte sexuel par son propre amant ! Elle claqua le livre et décida de se réfugier sous la douche. Puis, alla au lit. La nuit porte conseil parait-il, mais en l'occurrence, tout était réfléchi.

.

En sortant le lendemain matin pour aller travailler, elle buta sur un énorme paquet sur le paillasson. Elle se baissa pour l'inspecter. Et écarquilla les yeux et la bouche en un « o » magnifique.

Des roses.

Une centaine de roses.

Blanches, roses, rouges...

Elle les porta sous son nez et remarqua ainsi qu'ils étaient frais, sans doute du jour même, bien qu'il ne soit que sept heures trente du matin. L'odeur était divine. Elle remarqua la petite carte accompagnant le bouquet, griffée par le meilleur fleuriste sorcier de Londres, Flora Donna. Elle la déplia, curieuse et essayant de chasser la pensée que le bouquet géant devait valoir dans les cinquante Gallions.

_Granger,_

_Étant l'une des personnes les plus perspicaces qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, je me doute qu'à l'heure actuelle tu dois savoir qui je suis et les démons délicieux de la luxure qui m'habitent quand je songe à toi. Sache que le parfum que dégagent ces fleurs ne représente pas même la moindre parcelle d'onctuosité que je hume quand tu apparais à mon horizon. _

_D.M._

Elle était très ennuyée. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas accepter ces fleurs, mais se doutait que le vampire ne laisserait pas passer de refus si direct. Et puis...elles étaient si belles...et sentaient si bon...elle resta un moment ainsi les yeux dans le vague, puis fit brusquement demi-tour, et hésita en voyant les roses rouges offertes par Enton qui trônaient sur la table de son salon. Chassant l'onde de culpabilité qui l'envahit, elle ôta les fleurs de son prétendant du vase et les remplaça par les nouvelles. Elle ramassa les roses d'Enton et alla les mettre dans la cuisine. Puis elle ressortit, ferma à clé et partit au Ministère.

Drago Malefoy sortit une fois de plus de sa cachette et jubila.

Le soir même, Hermione s'arrangea pour rentrer plus tôt et se faire belle, comme Enton le lui avait demandé. Elle se lava avec soin, puis enfila une longue robe rouge fendue à mi-cuisse, des escarpins noirs, releva ses boucles en un chignon lâche et se maquilla très légèrement. À 20 heures tapantes, sa sonnette retentit. Elle ouvrit la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres, qui se fana aussitôt en voyant Drago Malefoy accoudé avec nonchalance et insolence contre le montant de la porte.

-Malefoy, dit-elle sèchement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine alors que celui-ci affichait son légendaire sourire en coin. J'imagine n'avoir pas besoin de te demander ce que tu fais là, n'est-ce pas ? Ni de demander si Enton Davis viendra du tout ?

-Pas la peine, en effet, répliqua-t-il alors que son sourire s'agrandissait. Et ne crois pas tes bras de la sorte.

-Et pourquoi, je te prie ?

-Parce que tes seins remontent et que si tu ne veux pas finir empalée dans un lit d'ici à trente secondes, arrête.

Ses bras retombèrent aussitôt et elle secoua doucement la tête en maugréant.

-C'est bien à toi de me parler de pieu, en chair ou non.

Il éclata de rire et posa des yeux amusés sur elle.

-Rentre, dit-elle en s'effaçant.

-Tu cherches vraiment les ennuis Granger, railla-t-il en entrant néanmoins. Je suppose que tu as un lit ici. Et aussi une table, des tapis, des murs, une baignoire...

-Malefoy, se scandalisa-t-elle en le conduisant au salon, toi et moi ne ferons pas l'amour, fut-ce dans le lit, la baignoire, contre les murs ou ailleurs.

-Peut-être pas ce soir, concéda-t-il en lorgnant sur son appétissante chute de reins.

Elle l'invita d'un geste gracieux de la main à s'installer sur le canapé et prit place face à lui sur un fauteuil.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je pense que tu le sais.

-Je pense que c'est non.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur et s'avança dans une posture tentatrice.

-Vraiment ? Ne dis pas ça trop tôt Granger. Tu ne sais pas encore ce que je vais te proposer.

-Juste de coucher avec toi sans doute, railla-t-elle.

-Après, dit-il en se reculant. Nous avons tout notre temps. Cela dit, ne joue pas trop de ma patience, je ne suis tolérant que jusqu'à un certain point.

-Je ne coucherai pas avec toi, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Je suis un super coup. Demande un peu à toutes celles qui...

-Parce que je ne suis pas une trophée à un tableau de chasse, coupa-t-elle agacée. Parce que je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui. Parce que tu es accessoirement mon pire ennemi. Et, le dernier mais pas le moindre, parce que je n'ai pas envie de mourir parce que tu te laisses emporter par des instincts sauvages et dégoûtants.

-Déjà, Granger, tu ne couches avec personne. Même Weasley en un an n'a pas réussi à te décoincer. Ensuite, tu ne serais pas une médaille ou je ne sais quoi. Tu serais au contraire la reine dudit tableau de chasse. Ma plus grande victoire. Ensuite, c'est justement que l'interdit m'attire, que tu es mon ennemie. Je crois que cela exacerbe mon désir pour toi. Enfin, je te promets d'essayer de me refréner...

-Monstre.

-Garce. J'ai réservé une table pour deux au Sorcier Divin.

-Tu es un abominable enfoiré Drago Malefoy.

-Comme tu dis.

-Tu savais que je ne résisterai pas à un repas au Sorcier Divin. C'est le meilleur restaurant du pays. Et le plus cher, accessoirement.

-C'est moi qui paye.

Elle bouda en croisant les bras.

-Granger...

-Quoi ?

-Tes seins.

-Merde.

Il ricana et sauta sur ses pieds en lui tendant la main.

-Laisse-moi faire. J'ai envie que tu profites, ce soir.

-Incroyable, ironisa-t-elle. Malefoy fait dans la galanterie.

-J'ai toujours été galant, s'offusqua-t-il.

-Mais bien sûr. En me traitant de Sang-de-Bourbe, de...

-Arrête, Granger. Tu te doutes bien qu'en mon état, j'ai dû radicalement abandonner ce genre de qualificatifs.

-Cela me semble logique, en effet.

Elle saisit timidement sa main tendue. Il lui offrit un sourire éblouissant qui la fit se sentir toute chose, et elle partit à sa suite, dehors dans la nuit. Là, il lui agrippa le bras plus fermement, tentant d'occulter tout désir de la prendre, là, maintenant, de lui enfoncer ses canines dans la peau tentatrice de son cou, de son aine, de ses cuisses, de la pénétrer, de la sentir s'épanouir dans ses bras en criant son nom...il transplana, les yeux assombris.

L'établissement était situé sur le Boulevard des Cent-Gobelins, l'artère pendant au Chemin de Traverse en version riche. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'immense réception et une hôtesse impeccable vint les cueillir pour les mener à une table à l'étage, devant une baie vitrée donnant une vue magnifique sur Londres. Une bouteille de Champagne et le menu les y attendaient, et Drago la servit avant de la laisser consulter le menu.

-Dis-moi...murmura-t-elle doucement. Tu ne peux rien manger...

-Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, répliqua-t-il doucement en la trouvant adorable de s'inquiéter de la sorte.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, Malefoy, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton cassant. Je veux simplement m'assurer que tu ne me sauteras pas dessus en sortant.

Il remarqua tout de même le rose de ses joues. Et s'en amusa.

-Te sauter dessus ? Non. Te sauter tout court peut-être...

Elle rit tout de même et lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable.

-Tu invites souvent tes...rencontres à dîner dans des restaurants de luxe ?

-Non. Je croyais que je t'avais bien dit que tu étais une exception, non ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête et son visage rosit un peu. Il la détailla, pensif et tentant en vain de se distraire du fait que_ le sang lui montait aux joues_.

-Tu fais ça souvent ?

C'était sorti tout à coup et il haussa un sourcil, incompréhensif.

-Les filles, souffla-t-elle simplement.

-Oh, je vois, dit-il sans se démonter mais sachant pertinemment qu'elle attendait avec anxiété la réponse. Tout dépend. Si j'utilise peu de pouvoirs, si je me dépense peu, j'ai moins besoin de manger...auquel cas, quatre à six fois par semaine. Sinon, je peux monter jusqu'à quinze environ.

-Et...

Elle s'empourpra carrément et il dut serrer les poings pour s'empêcher de la plaquer sur la table et faire courir ses dents sur ses seins...

-Oui, Granger ?

-Quand elles sont vierges ?

-Denrée rare, donc pas souvent. Mais une vierge vaut son pesant de...

-C'est comme ça que tu me perçois, Malefoy ?

Elle avait blêmi à présent. Elle était outrée. Et il devait s'avouer qu'il la comprenait. Il avait été sec et insultant pour se débarrasser de questions embarrassantes, mais il n'avait vraiment pas été délicat. Aussi, il trancha.

-Toi, c'est particulier.

-Oui, j'imagine, dit-elle d'un ton amer. Me vider de mon sang doit te paraître très jouissif, étant donné nos rapports.

Elle posa violemment sa coupe de Champagne et jeta sa serviette sur la table avant de se lever, le regard brûlant.

-Que fais-tu...Granger !

-Je m'en vais, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche. Je ne me sens pas très bien. Bonne soirée et j'espère ne plus te revoir.

Elle sortit. Drago jura doucement et la suivit. Elle n'était nulle part en vue. Il jura de nouveau et transplana devant chez elle. Avant de frapper à la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Hermione folle de rage.

-Quoi encore, cracha-t-elle. Je pensais avoir été claire...

Il avança dans l'appartement sans se démonter, et elle recula aussitôt.

-Ne me touche pas, siffla-t-elle. Ne t'approche pas de moi. Dégage, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, sale suceur de sang complètement...

Il soupira.

-Granger...ne te mets pas en colère...

-Et pourquoi pas, hein ? Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas mérité, que tu es...

-Granger, cela accentue ton ascendant sur moi, chuchota-t-il.

-Et alors ?

Elle ne comprenait pas le sous-entendu, toute à sa fureur.

-Je pourrais faire des choses...te faire des choses...

-Mais voyons ! Incapable de te contrôler, comme un ado en pleine crise de...

-Je suis un vampire...animal...je ne peux pas...

-Rien à foutre ! Je...

Elle le prenait à la légère, tant pis pour elle. En trois foulées, il sépara la distance entre eux, la saisit par les hanches, plaqua son bassin contre le sien et fondit sur sa bouche.

Au moins cela la réduisait au silence, même si une Hermione Granger en colère le touchait drôlement et le faisait bander comme un taureau.

Il colla donc leurs lèvres en un baiser qui traînait en longueur. Sous le choc, elle ne bougea pas, et il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour avoir accès à sa langue qu'il caressa de la sienne avec passion. Elle se laissa faire un moment, amorphe, puis se reprit et lui rendit le baiser avec fougue, se rapprochant davantage de lui et passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il la souleva par les fesses et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, lâchant un soupir quand leurs bas-ventres se heurtèrent. Il cessa de l'embrasser et murmura tout contre sa bouche :

-Je t'avais prévenue que tu succomberais...

-Je...

Elle rosit avant de laisser tomber :

-Lâche-moi Malefoy ! J'ai dit que nous ne...

-C'est un petit peu tard pour cela, ne trouves-tu pas, la coupa-t-il frustré.

-Mais...

-Tu as envie de moi, plaqua-t-il avec assurance.

-Non ! Non, je...

-Alors pourquoi avoir répondu à mon baiser ? Pourquoi avoir enserré ma nuque, pourquoi avoir enroulé tes jambes autour de ma taille en gémissant ?

Il jouissait clairement de sa domination sans équivoque elle ne pouvait répondre. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Elle redescendit de son perchoir et s'éloigna, rouge de colère, de désir et de honte mêlés.

-Parfait, s'énerva le vampire. À ta guise Granger, je me casse.

Il commença à sortir de l'appartement, ayant tout à fait conscience de la dépendance de sa victime envers lui. Un baiser de vampire, quel aphrodisiaque …il percevait son visage décomposé dans son dos, mais savait que Hermione Granger n'était pas non plus une petite idiote sans fierté qui se mettrait à ramper devant lui pour supplier d'obtenir ses faveurs. Aucun doute, elle lui plaisait. Arrivé à la porte restée ouverte, il se retourna et la toisa avec froideur. Elle soutint son regard.

-Je reviendrai, Granger, laissa-t-il tomber sèchement avant de quitter les lieux.

.

Huit mois.

Huit mois que Hermione Granger n'avait pas revu Drago Malefoy. Elle avait d'abord été triste, puis en colère, enfin presque indifférente. Et soulagée.

Enton, quand elle le croisait au Ministère, se contentait de lui jeter un regard apeuré avant de fuir, et elle n'avait jamais pu lui tirer un seul mot, encore moins des explications, bien qu'elle sache que tout avait à voir avec un certain vampire...elle était néanmoins rassurée. Elle avait craint que Malefoy ait atteint à sa vie. En se renseignant, elle avait appris que les vampires étaient d'une jalousie mortelle lorsqu'on tournait autour de leurs proies.

Elle en vint presque à l'oublier...presque.

La vie avait repris son cours et elle avait ce soir rendez-vous avec un jeune homme, Auror comme elle, une nouvelle recrue, nommé Paul Philson. Et quand, s'étant préparée pour l'accompagner au restaurant, elle ouvrit sa porte pour l'accueillir, elle vit qui l'attendait, elle s'évanouit sous le choc.

.

Elle papillonna des yeux en revenant à elle. Aussitôt, ses yeux se posèrent sur Drago Malefoy, tranquillement installé dans le fauteuil face à elle. Visiblement il l'avait allongée sur le canapé.

-Malefoy...que...

-Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais, Granger, coupa-t-il, ses yeux acier brillant de convoitise.

-Je...

Elle se redressa et secoua lentement la tête, revenant totalement à elle. Il la trouvait adorable ainsi, ses boucles chatoyantes caressant son cou.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Il la dévisagea.

-Je reviens, Granger, comme promis.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Il y a des mois que je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Mais moi je t'ai vu, Granger, souffla-t-il en la fixant intensément. Je t'ai suivi, tout ce temps ou presque. J'ai dévoré ton odeur, ta saveur...il me le fallait. Beaucoup de femmes t'ont remplacée, mais aucune ne pouvait t'effacer. J'ai réfléchi longuement.

-Première nouvelle, railla-t-elle. Tu es donc venu ce soir car j'avais rendez-vous avec un homme ? Et je ne sais ce que tu as fait à Enton, mais je te félicite. Efficace, il me fuit comme la peste.

Il eut un sourire carnassier qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

-Merci.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment un compliment.

Elle poussa un cri, puisque l'instant d'après, elle se trouva en un rien de temps prisonnière de ses bras, de son étreinte, debout au milieu de la pièce.

-Malefoy !

-Granger, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque à l'oreille.

Elle frissonna tant ce mot était prononcé de manière sensuelle. Il s'en rendit évidemment compte et la serra plus fort, en souriant contre ses cheveux.

-T'ai-je manqué, Granger ?

Elle se refusa à répondre. Oui, c'était la réponse. Elle avait cru se mourir loin de lui. En même temps, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas le lui dire.

-Je sais que oui, continua-t-il impitoyablement de sa voix affriolante. Je t'ai vu, tu sais ? Tu étais très malheureuse...dis-le...dis que je t'ai manqué...

Comme mue par une force plus grande que sa volonté, la jeune femme hocha doucement la tête, qu'elle laissa aussitôt retomber contre son torse de honte. Il eut un rire moqueur qui la fit enrager. Aussi leva-t-elle sèchement la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Et moi, Malefoy, je t'ai manqué ?

Il eut un sourire en coin des plus narquois et fit glisser ses mains dans son dos, pour en poser une au creux de ses reins, l'enflammant toute entière. Elle frissonna de nouveau et détourna le regard, mais de l'autre main, il se saisit doucement de son menton et lui redressa la tête. Elle ferma les yeux mais il ne sembla pas d'accord, puisqu'il souffla d'une voix empreinte de tendresse :

-Regarde-moi, Granger.

Elle déglutit et il se fit violence pour ne pas planter ses canines dans son œsophage.

-Regarde-moi...

Elle obéit enfin. Il se pencha vers elle, sans lâcher son menton, et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne l'embrassa pas comme elle s'y attendait et se contenta de murmurer contre sa peau douce :

-Oui...tu m'as manqué...

Puis sa bouche s'éloigna et malgré elle, elle gémit de frustration. Il sentit aussitôt se raidir une partie de lui déjà dure, et rit, moqueur, avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Elle se figea, et il l'embrassa de nouveau, sur la joue. Puis sur le menton, le cou...elle fondait, impuissante, ne pouvant que se laisser faire, le plaisir, le désir montaient rapidement en elle. Il finit par embrasser sa clavicule et glissa ses deux mains sur ses hanches, suggestives. Elle se rapprocha. Il remonta les yeux de ses seins pour les plonger dans les orbes assombries par le désir, ce qu'il constata avec une satisfaction extrême. Néanmoins, il lui murmura :

-Embrasse-moi, Granger...

Fascinée, elle approcha ses lèvres et en saisit les siennes. Le baiser chaste ne le resta pas, puisqu'il la colla contre lui avec violence et, d'un commun accord, mêla leurs langues...

A bout de souffle, Hermione nicha sa tête dans son cou et il lui caressa le dos, descendant de plus en plus bas. Elle gémit.

-Et maintenant, Malefoy ?

-Que veux-tu, Granger ?

-J'ai envie de toi...

Une sensation vrombissante de victoire emplit sa poitrine et il répondit, très content de lui.

-Bien, je pense que la suite du programme est tout vue...

Elle soupira et répliqua :

-J'ai envie...mais...tu ne me feras pas de mal, hein ?

-Granger, je suis un vampire. Et je te veux. Tu m'appartiens déjà, mais tu ne le sais pas encore...

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Je veux dire que je vais te transformer pour que tu restes avec moi...

En un bond, elle s'éloigna de lui.

-Malefoy ! Tu ne peux pas !

-On parie, Granger ?

Il se rapprocha. Elle recula jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte un mur. Elle se maudit intérieurement, d'autant mieux en voyant la lueur victorieuse qui éclairait le regard du Maître de la nuit...il plaqua ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, lui coupant toute échappatoire ridicule.

-Granger...susurra-t-il. Tu me rends fou.

-Et tu l'es, assurément !

-Tu ne comprends pas...

-Alors, explique-moi.

Il captura ses lèvres en un baiser enflammé auquel elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

-Tu comprends mieux, Granger ?

-N...non...

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, presque avec colère.

-Et là, Granger ? Tu comprends mieux, hein ? Tu comprends ?

-Non ! Je...

Il l'embrassa encore, fou de rage cette fois, et mordit sa lèvre jusqu'au sang, qu'il recueillit de la pointe de la langue avec délice.

-Petite sotte, s'exclama-t-il avec une pointe de mépris.

-Sotte, vraiment ? Explique-moi au lieu de m'embrasser.

Il rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura.

-Je t'aime.

-Tu...quoi ?

-Je t'aime Granger. Depuis que je t'ai revu tu me rends fou...tu sais ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Oui, elle le savait. Quand un vampire tombe amoureux, c'est à vie...soit pour l'éternité, souvent...mais elle ? L'aimait-elle ? Elle repensa aux derniers mois sans lui. Aucun doute, il la rendait folle. Les vampires avaient un pouvoir aphrodisiaque indécent...elle le désirait, pour sûr...l'admirait, sans doute...l'aimait, sûrement.

Elle le regarda. Il était magnifique. Et son air grave indiquait qu'il attendait une réponse.

Elle la lui donna.

Elle l'embrassa.

Il la souleva du sol avec fougue, ravi. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, elle le mena à la chambre. Alors il la bascula sur le lit, et fit courir ses mains sur son corps, ses canines pointant, ses yeux noirs, son sexe...

Il cessa le baiser pour ôter la robe violette de son amante et resta en extase devant son corps. La lune brillait par la fenêtre, lui conférant une aura mystique, éclairant ses courbes sublimes d'une lumière blanche. Elle ne portait qu'une culotte de dentelle noire et des bas de la même couleur. Gênée, les joues roses, elle détourna le regard. Il semblait foudroyé mais se reprit rapidement, venant s'allonger à ses côtés. Il fit courir ses doigts sur ses magnifiques seins et murmura.

-Granger, regarde-moi...

Elle posa enfin les yeux sur lui et il lui sourit, attendri.

-Tu es magnifique, Granger.

Elle eut un sourire timide et se rapprocha légèrement. Il caressa sa peau nacrée, sans se presser, bien que tout en lui le poussait à...bref. Elle passa une main sur sa nuque et le tira à elle pour l'embrasser. Il s'exécuta avec passion, intensifiant la pression de ses doigts sur la chair de sa maîtresse. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise avec des mains tremblantes, à la fois d'appréhension et de désir.

Ayant fini, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et fit tomber le fin tissu noir. Avec un grognement appréciateur, il se mit à lui dévorer le cou de baisers alors que, fascinée, elle fit courir à son tour ses mains sur le torse parfait de son amant. Il cessa de l'embrasser et la regarda faire. Elle s'en rendit rapidement compte et arrêta ses caresses, gênée. Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Adorable.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, Granger.

Ils se sourirent avec tendresse. Il l'allongea sous lui.

-Pas de pudeur avec moi, Hermione, souffla-t-il.

L'emploi de son prénom, pour la première fois, la dérida et elle l'embrassa encore. Il se mit à genoux au pied du lit, devant elle, et lui prit la cheville pour la baiser, en remontant lentement. Il lui retira son bas, rendu fier par le souffle erratique de la jeune femme. Il recommença avec l'autre jambe avant de revenir sur le lit. Elle avança une main tremblante pour défaire la ceinture de son amant qui soupira d'aise avant de retirer son pantalon.

Il bascula sur elle, les seules barrières à leur acte étant les bas de sous-vêtement...il l'embrassa passionnément avant de laisser échapper.

-Putain...Hermione...tu me rends fou...

-Drago...

Il crut défaillir. Son prénom dans cette bouche tentatrice avait une connotation tellement érotique...il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de glisser ses doigts dans la culotte de celle qui faisait de lui un homme amoureux, et la lui enleva, avant de passer ses mains sur le lieu sacré de sa féminité...elle frissonna et se cambra en gémissant. Tellement innocente, et pourtant tellement femme...

-Je suis...Hermione, marmonna-t-il sans pertinence.

-Je t'aime, Drago, répondit-elle entre deux soupirs.

-Oh, Hermione...

Il l'enserra dans ses bras. Fort.

-S'il te plaît...s'il te plaît, Hermione...

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, ayant compris ce qu'il demandait. Il prit le doigt tentateur dans sa bouche et la suça lentement, sans détourner ses yeux de son visage rosissant et fasciné.

-Je resterai avec toi, assura-t-elle. À jamais.

Il l'embrassa et redescendit ses mains sur le lieu qu'il convoitait. Il y entama un ballet avec ses doigts, sa bouche, sa langue, l'embrasant, l'électrisant.

-J'ai envie de toi...

-Je vais devoir te mordre...plus fort que moi...

-Fais ce que tu veux, mon amour, mais ne me laisse pas...ne pars plus...

Il hocha la tête et entra en elle. Un voile de douleur obscurcit les traits de Hermione et il demeura raide, la laissant s'accommoder à lui. Quand elle se détendit, quand elle l'embrassa, il commença doucement à aller et venir doucement. La douleur se refoula petit à petit, puis disparut entièrement quand il plongea les canines dans la chair de sa nuque. Elle n'avait pas mal, au contraire. Le désir puis le plaisir s'éleva en une vague dévastatrice en chacun d'eux. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière pour lui faciliter l'accès de sa veine et il se nourrit de ce qui était un nectar, le plus précieux des nectars même. Ils jouirent de concert, trop submergés par ce qui les assaillait.

Un moment plus tard, Drago se redressa sur ses coudes pour détailler Hermione. Les yeux fermés et la respiration enfin tranquille, il la trouva plus belle que jamais. Il écarta tendrement une mèche de cheveux collée à son front pâle et souffla doucement sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit, le rassurant il posa néanmoins la question.

-Tu veux toujours ?

-Tu ne me feras pas de mal ?

-Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, Hermione.

-Alors, fais-le.

Il se redressa pour s'asseoir près d'elle et l'assit sur ses genoux, avant de lui écarter les cheveux lentement pour dégager sa carotide sur laquelle il passa une langue tentatrice. Elle frissonna et lui sourit.

-Tout se passera bien, ma chérie.

-Je sais. Je suis avec toi...

Elle ferma les yeux et il mordit. Il ne se lasserait décidément jamais d'elle...peu à peu, alors qu'il la vidait de l'essence essentielle à la vie, elle s'alourdit entre ses bras, et enfin, trop faible, elle s'évanouit. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le point de non-retour. Alors, il tendit son propre poignet et le plaça entre les lèvres de sa future femme. Instinctivement, elle mordit et se mit à drainer le sang, jusqu'à ce qu'il estime qu'elle en ait largement assez. Alors, il l'embrassa et reposa le corps inerte sur le lit, avant de se coucher à ses côtés, attendant son réveil.

.

Trois jours plus tard, Hermione revint à elle. Elle se sentait...bizarre. Elle sentit un regard intense sur elle et se tourna pour voir Drago. Alors, tout lui revint. Elle était une vampire.

-Bonjour, princesse.

Elle lui sourit timidement.

-J'ai...dormi longtemps ?

-Trois jours.

-Trois jours ? Merde ! Mon courrier, mon métier...

-J'ai pris les devants en te faisant mettre en congé maladie et en prétendant que tu étais partie te ressourcer quelques temps en France.

Elle sourit franchement et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

-Tu dois avoir faim ?

-Toi aussi.

-Toi d'abord, proposa-t-il en tendant son bras.

Elle s'en saisit délicatement et le baisa avant de planter des canines neuves dans une veine et de boire lentement. Quelques temps plus tard, elle lécha la plaie pour la refermer et leva les yeux sur lui. Il lui sourit et elle murmura,

-Combien de temps, mes congés ?

Il eut un sourire carnassier.

-Trois semaines...

Elle éclata de rire en saisissant son regard lubrique et roula sur lui pour prendre les devants d'un désir partagé depuis qu'elle l'ait mordu.

Pour eux, la vie commençait...


End file.
